


River Water Revelation

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Trevor has a hard time speaking up for himself and what he wants out of this relationship.(Poly Trephacard, although this fic is mostly about Trevor finally attempting to initiate a romantic bond with Alucard.)
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Kudos: 92





	River Water Revelation

~ River Water Revelation ~

"Bath time," Alucard announced, tossing Trevor into the river fully-clothed.

Trevor came up spluttering, and shouted a few choice swears at his companions as they cackled at him from the bank.

"You could have at least waited for me to get undressed," he grumbled as he peeled off his soaked shirt.

"Your clothes need to be washed, too."

Trevor was still struggling out of his wet pants when his partners joined him in the water. Much to Trevor's annoyance, they had both undressed fully _before_ entering the river. He was further irritated by the fact that Alucard had picked Sypha up and carried her into the water, and Sypha let him do it.

As Sypha moved further downriver from the guys and started to wash everyone's clothes (including Trevor's), Alucard turned toward Trevor, and noticed the extraordinarily grumpy expression on his face.

"What?" he asked, moving toward him.

Trevor backed away as the dhampir advanced, and Alucard halted his movements.

"What's wrong, Trevor?" he tried again, softer this time.

Trevor made several false starts at answering before finally managing to spit out, "You're gentle with _her_."

"And you want me to be gentle with you?"

Trevor did not respond verbally to his companion's inquiry, but his deepening scowl and the light blush that bloomed upon his cheeks were answer enough.

Trevor wasn't quite looking at him as Alucard glided through the water, closing the small distance between them, and enfolded him in a tender embrace.

"I promise I will make more of an effort to be nice to you from now on, baby."

"Don't call me a baby!"

"Of course you're not a baby. It's an endearment... would you prefer honey or sweetie?"

He felt Trevor cringe at the terms.

"My _darling_ ," Alucard purred, and at that one, he felt Trevor relax against him just the slightest bit. _Ah, that's the one, then_.

~end~


End file.
